


Коллекция

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Multi, Other, Сомнительное согласие, причинение вреда здоровью, смена ролей, электричество
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ферст Эйд немного одержим коллекционированием.<br/>P.S. В тексте есть отсылки к "Идеальному оружию": http://archiveofourown.org/works/3620355</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коллекция

– Вирл? – переспросил Дрифт, смерив Ферст Эйда взглядом, и вдруг ухмыльнулся: – С чего вдруг тебя интересует наш маленький крушитель, а?  
– Не могу же я упустить такой шанс, – темно-красный визор Ферст Эйда сверкнул, когда он поднял голову, – раз попал в вашу компанию.  
– А! Я уже слышал, что ты у нас коллекционируешь врекеров, – Дрифт обрушил ладонь на плечо Ферст Эйда, как будто ненароком вжимая медика в стену. – Просто как одержимый! – он наклонился чуть ближе к маске и продолжил весело: – Но, знаешь, Вирл не любит чужаков. Чем ближе они к нему, тем больше он их не любит. Такая вот небольшая странность.  
– Поэтому я надеюсь на твое содействие, – Ферст Эйд не попытался высвободиться.  
Со стороны казалось, это обычный средней напряженности разговор в одном из коридоров «Лост Лайта». Дрифт не то чтобы угрожает, просто показывает силу. Ферст Эйд не то чтобы совсем не нарывается, но и не особенно наглеет. С первого взгляда можно сказать с девяностопроцентной уверенностью, что оба выживут. Идиллическая сцена.  
– А я часом тебя как врекер не интересую? – Дрифт сверкнул новыми клыками. Недавно установленный Рэтчетом апгрейд внушал опасений не меньше, чем обычное вооружение второго помощника.  
В медбэе уже побывала пара мехов, которые познакомились с обновкой Дрифта слишком близко.  
– Не люблю играть в чужие игрушки, – Ферст Эйд склонил голову набок и почувствовал, как пальцы на плече сжались, норовя смять металл. До горловых шлангов Дрифту было тянуться недалеко, а шутка была не в его духе.  
Сначала слабое напряжение лишь кольнуло пальцы. Ферст Эйд имитировал прищур: ему нравилось модулировать эмоции, регулируя ширину пластин маски и сдвигая грани визора. Одно выражение перетекает в другое, плавно, продуманно.  
А еще он так же легко контролировал напряжение в своем корпусе, направляя нужный разряд тока к выведенным на внешние пластины контактам. Второй укол, который получил Дрифт, был ощутимо больнее. Уже не туманный намек, а прямое предупреждение. Помни, что я могу превратиться в миниатюрную электрическую бурю.  
Дрифт побарабанил пальцами по его плечу, затем звонко щелкнул по выступающей за ним черной панели корпуса и выпрямился.  
– С чего мне тебе помогать?  
Ферст Эйд неторопливо отодвинул крышку сабспейса и вытащил небольшую дата-карту.  
– Я готов заплатить. Полагаю, это придется тебе по душе.  
– Что это? – заинтересованно спросил Дрифт.  
Они поугрожали друг другу в свое удовольствие, можно перейти к делу.  
– Поверь, тебе понравится, – пообещал Ферст Эйд, подкидывая носитель в ладони.  
Дрифт молниеносно подхватил дата-карту в воздухе, пока она не успела упасть в руку Ферст Эйда. Тот удивленно сверкнул оптикой: у него не было и шанса помешать Дрифту. Их скорость реакции было не сравнить.  
– Раз ты так уверен, я его забираю, – хохотнул Дрифт, ловко прогоняя карту между пальцами.  
– Вижу, с новыми руками ты пообвыкся, – наблюдая за этим, проронил Ферст Эйд. Злости в голосе не было.  
– Ха! Удачи, док! Привет шефу передавай.  
Он насмешливо махнул рукой медику и ушел, продолжая демонстративно поигрывать добычей. Ферст Эйд, впрочем, не выглядел разочарованным, разве что напоминание о Рэтчете ему досадило.  
Дрифт к нему еще вернется.

*

– Скучаешь тут, приятель?  
Дрифт уверенно перехватил Вирла за пояс и увлек внутрь каюты, едва тот успел отпереть дверь. Не давая вставить ни слова, прижал к противоположной стене и пропустил пальцы между выступающими на честплейте пушками.  
– Что к Сверву не пришел? – продолжил он напористо.  
Вирл согнул ноги в коленях, и Дрифт наклонился так низко, что нервно дрогнули пластины, защищавшие аудиодатчики.  
– Дрифт, ты поца...  
Тот насмешливо распахнул рот пошире, клыками касаясь выступающей детали. Только касаясь – даже не прикусывая.  
Вирл, замерший было в его руках, задергался снова:  
– Ай, не надо, не...  
– Мы тебя ждали вообще-то, – невозмутимо продолжил Дрифт и глоссой скользнул по белому, отливающему серебряным шлему Вирла. Швы между пластинами были приятно-шероховатыми. Единственная оптика, лишенная индивидуальности, круглая и обычно ровно горящая золотистым, на этот раз наконец вспыхнула ярче. – Была твоя очередь травить скучные байки.  
– Я повздорил... с Циклонусом и... не хотел напрягать обстановку...  
– Этот кон тебе угрожал? – Дрифт обнял ладонью нижнюю часть шлема Вирла, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и стравил немного горячего воздуха на шейные кабели. – Хочешь разобраться с ним?..  
– Не нужно... Дрифт, не... – зажатую голову опустить не получилось. Под потоком воздуха Вирл подергивал плечами, а острая спинная броня царапала стену. – Обойдемся без...  
– Как хочешь... – покладисто прогудел Дрифт куда-то ему в шею.  
– Только осторо-о-о...  
– ...но так не пойдет. Если будешь пропускать наши посиделки из-за Циклонуса, мы приколотим его однорогий шлем рядом с очистными фильтрами, – пообещал Дрифт, улыбаясь, чуть придавливая клыками тугие энергоновые трубки, – и будем прицельно сливать в него масло.  
Вентиляция Вирла зашумела.  
– Но капитан хо...  
– Ты же не думаешь, что десептиконский раб Прайму дороже врекера? – хмыкнул Дрифт. – Только скажи. Я устрою вам встречу, я тут немало тихих местечек знаю.  
– Но Ультра Ма...  
«Ультра Магнус запретил убийства на борту», он хотел сказать. Дрифту не хотелось слышать ни слова про палача. Он перехватил отточенные клешни и аккуратно сдавил лезвия, не калеча, но заставляя металл скрипеть.  
– Если бы у тебя был рот, приятель, я бы его сейчас заткнул, – оставив в покое руки, пальцы нашарили край маски и соскользнули к основанию оптосенсора, ощущая тепло. – Впрочем, вокалайзер твой где-то тут...  
Вирл шумно застонал, когда глосса протолкнулась между шейными кабелями и шлангами. На клеммах у вокалайзера Дрифт ощутил вязкую тонкую пленку масла и слизнул его – еще не разогревшееся, но уже теплое. Пришлось изогнуться, чтобы пушки не мешали, и теперь он всем весом навалился на прижатого к стене Вирла. Тот сползал вниз, но Дрифт не позволял, удерживал, заставлял выше тянуть шею.  
– Ш-ш... – попытался Вирл попросить о чем-то, но когда Дрифт сбросил маленький заряд с глоссы, захлебнулся статическим шумом. По резко подскочившей интенсивности кулеров было ясно, что чего-то подобного он как раз и хотел.  
Дрифт отстранился, наслаждаясь тем, как измазанные маслом губы холодит воздух, и потянул Вирла за собой к платформе. Устроил у себя на коленях, поглаживая лопасти.  
– Ты за-запер дверь? – спросил Вирл нервно, выгибая шею.  
Дрифт накрыл ладонью слабое подобие фейсплейта, оставшееся после эмпураты.  
– Как будто тебе есть, чего бояться, – успокаивающе потирая разогревающуюся броню, ответил тот.  
Вирла нелегко было успокоить. Возбуждение, вызванное ожиданием опасности в любую минуту, было обычным его состоянием. Но Дрифт умел бороться со страхами, по крайней мере, страхами боевого товарища. Как и подстегивать их, если нужно.  
Пощекотав тонкий обод вытянутого шлема, он с силой вжал в него матовый темный круг, металлическую маску, подогнанную точно под размер. Магнитные замки защелкнулись, полностью блокируя видеосигнал. Вирл мог обрабатывать только черноту. Подвижные пластины над аудиодатчиками мгновенно взметнулись вверх. Дрифт насмешливо щелкнул по ним.  
Маска делала Вирла еще чувствительней. И тем, как он отчетливей вздрагивал и боролся с шумом собственной вентиляции, чтобы лучше ориентироваться на слух, Дрифт особенно наслаждался.  
Он вложил свои пальцы в клешню и заставил Вирла сдавить ее. Чувствуя чью-то жизнь у себя в руках, Вирл расслаблялся охотнее. Мало кто посторонний, не из врекеров, знал, насколько Вирл на самом деле не хочет оставлять после себя смерти и разрушения. И насколько важно ему устранить все, что только может угрожать его жизни.  
Как только рубеж страха будет перейден.  
Эмпурата не проходит даром, особенно для тех, кто был подвергнут ей насильно. Страх за свою жизнь, боязнь возвращения священной пытки, Вирл переживал все свободное от резни время. А так как в резне он был чрезвычайно хорош, заботливые сослуживцы старались не давать ему скучать.  
– Ну что, можем начинать? – насмешливо и громко спросил Дрифт. Вирл ерзал, все сильнее вжимаясь в него, в опасливом предвкушении.  
Дверь с шорохом отворилась.  
– Дрифт?! – голос Вирла задрожал от напряжения. – Дрифт?! Ты не запер…  
– Все в порядке.  
Дрифт крепко обхватил корпус Вирла, попытавшегося было спрыгнуть, и дернул на себя, почти заваливаясь назад. Теперь пушки с честплейта врекера хотя бы целились не в Ферст Эйда.  
Тот замер, разглядывая обоих. Дрифт усмехнулся тому, как забавно его закрытый фейсплейт выражает нечто среднее между благоговением и похотью. Грани визора расширены, нижняя часть маски словно расширилась в улыбке.  
– С тобой кое-кто хочет познакомиться, – прошептал Дрифт уверенно.  
Он спокойно отреагировал на то, как резко клацнула клешня по пальцам. Вирл все еще боялся ему навредить, но его так трясло, что он вполне мог это сделать.  
Что ж, Дрифт, в отличие от Ферст Эйда, понимал, на что идет.

Ферст Эйд вошел, услышав обещанное приглашение. Дверь зашуршала, закрываясь за ним снова, и Вирл дернулся всем корпусом. Отчетливый щелчок и гудение следом подсказали, что он активировал вооружение.  
– Можешь потрогать, – разрешил Дрифт, пока Вирл так… приглашающе вырывался.  
Ферст Эйд постарался проигнорировать улыбку Дрифта. Его присутствие неизбежно, остается только выкинуть его из головы и наслаждаться моментом.  
Он сделал несколько шагов, обогнул ударившие воздух тонкие ноги, заканчивающиеся острыми ступнями, и протянул руку к обнаженным в растянутом положении плечевым суставам. Здесь светлая броня почти не скрывала детали.  
– Кто здесь? Кто?  
Вирл попытался выкрутиться, поворачивая запечатанную маской голову. Ферст Эйд посмотрел в черный металлический круг и невольно восхитился. Его пальцы ощущали сейчас дрожь – дрожь врекера – так четко, что на это необыкновенное ощущение отзывалась даже искра.  
– Я преду... Дрифт!  
Тот уверенно массировал основания клешней большими пальцами.  
Перед тем как они пришли сюда, он велел Ферст Эйду молчать. Тот не был уверен, с чем связан приказ, но предпочел пока ему следовать. Под его движениями, пока – ласковыми, изучающими, – Вирл сжался, сгруппировался так, что Ферст Эйд понял, почему его называют «маленьким крушителем».  
Он и правда казался небольшим сейчас, хотя был на самом деле намного массивнее Ферст Эйда – узкоплечего, невысокого, хрупкого. Только хорошее знание хроник Физитрона не давало забыть о том, сколько разрушений Вирл способен устроить, а голов – снести.  
– Вирл немного нервный, как ты успел заметить, – весело заговорил Дрифт. Теперь было неясно, кто чьи руки держит в захвате, но если ему и было больно… в конце концов, решил Ферст Эйд, едва ли они впервые так развлекаются. У врекеров весьма свободное… братство. – И восприимчивый. Погладь шею. Эти кабели сохранились от его изначальной конструкции. Очень чувствительные…  
Ферст Эйд провел ладонью по шлему – Вирл издал тонкий звук и попытался уйти от руки – и потер влажные от масла кабели. Дрифт уже постарался... Вирл заизвивался, наконец-то попал коленом в Ферст Эйда и попытался ударить снова. Тот резко перехватил его ногу – сильную, очень сильную – и надавил, отводя в сторону.  
Они хорошо смотрелись. На покатых бедрах Дрифта, красных с черным, – острые, рубленые, белые пластины брони Вирла. Дрифт продолжал посмеиваться, но Ферст Эйд решил его игнорировать. Вирл вентилировал, захлебываясь, хрипя… хотелось, чтобы он хрипел и дальше. Когда в твоих руках так звучит врекер, это…  
Такого с Ферст Эйдом еще не бывало.  
А бывало по-разному. Он был, в принципе, не против любого исхода – исключающего, конечно, непоправимые повреждения или смерть одного из участников.  
Вирл был для него своего рода загадкой. Во время войны они столкнуться не успели, так что Ферст Эйд о нем только читал и слышал. Он хорошо знал – и считал несколько мистифицированной – историю бедняги, которого формисты «удостоили» эмпураты. «Избрали» за чистоту… помыслов и дел.  
Нет, были, конечно, религиозные фанатики, принимавшие «перерождение» осознанно; один такой, например, промывал мозги десептиконам. Но другие становились жертвами, и…  
Это ломает. Весьма необычно.  
Ферст Эйд быстро понял, что властная хватка заставляет Вирла дергаться меньше. Оказалось, не так сложно делать вид, что ты можешь угрожать врекеру. Не так сложно и… захватывающе. Вирл не слышал его голос, только жужжание сервоприводов, и мог представлять кого угодно.  
Кажется, он представлял что-то жутковатое. И издавал такие звуки, что хотелось наклониться к нему и прошептать что-то вроде «не бойся». Смешное желание. Ферст Эйд прогнал его прочь и с усилием вжал обе руки в бедра, раздвигая их сильнее. Он любил оказываться в роли охотника, хотя обычно охотился совсем иначе: за успехом, должностью, признанием, верностью и послушанием... тем, что помогало в карьере.  
Сейчас он поймал в ловушку врекера.  
Дрифт, вытянув шею, наблюдал за ним. Из-за лопастей на спине Вирла и его раскинутых рук много ему видно не было. Однако когда пальцы Ферст Эйда, стрекоча электричеством, дважды жадно прошлись по швам, он хмыкнул:  
– Ты зря стараешься. Там ничего нет.  
Ферст Эйд вскинул голову.  
– Ты же помнишь, что нашего маленького крушителя переделали формисты, – Дрифт потерся шлемом о затылок Вирла и перехватил клешни поудобнее. – Альтформа во главе угла; все, что не связано с ней, должно быть устранено. Индивидуальность… и джампер. Вот кто объяснил бы, чем им джампер не нравился, а?  
Вирла как будто не трогало то, что он говорил. Только то, что происходило.  
– Вирл не стал устанавливать себе интерфейс-систему.  
Ферст Эйд не без удивления выяснил, Дрифт умел играть голосом. Не то чтобы он делал звучание обманчиво ласковым, но Вирл явно реагировал на новые нотки в нем... Отвечал тем, что корпус перегревался сильнее. Он даже реже теперь взбрыкивал, пытаясь поддать Ферст Эйду ногой.  
Он как будто боялся Ферст Эйда. Почему-то. Боялся того, кого не видит и не слышит.  
– Он у нас не любитель обращаться к конструкторам. Да и медиков недолюбливает, – подмигнул Дрифт одной оптикой.  
Похоже на правду. За то время, что Ферст Эйд здесь проработал, Вирл ни разу не оказался в медбэе. А с некоторой периодичностью туда залетали все. Кто-то подрался между собой, кто-то попался под горячую руку Ультра Магнусу… в общем, немало причин.  
Вирл же, кажется, берег обретенный во время эмпураты корпус, словно замены деталей не существовало вовсе. Избегал стычек. Множество шрамов, полученных во время сражений в рядах врекеров – Ферст Эйд даже мог сказать, какие и где были им получены; Физитрон довольно подробно останавливался на таких деталях, – он даже не пытался заварить или заполировать. Как будто мысль о любом изменении корпуса приводила его в ужас, будь то деформация или усовершенствование.  
Должно быть, пережившему эмпурату тяжело добровольно отдать свое тело на еще одну доработку. Любую. До сих пор Ферст Эйд мог наблюдать за Вирлом, только когда приходил в бар. У Дрифта, Вирла и еще пары малознакомых Ферст Эйду ботов был там свой «клуб» любителей потравить байки. Чужаков они не приглашали, но со стороны он внимательно следил за тем, кого избрал своим следующим объектом.  
Рэтчет как-то обмолвился, что собирается «навестить Вирла», а вернулся с ожогами на броне. Добрался ли он до корпуса врекера, никто, наверное, не знал. Может быть, только Дрифт. Врекеры доверяют лишь врекерам. Однако Ферст Эйд слышал, что эти пушки на груди, как и обработанные унутрием лезвия клешней, установил уже Рэтчет, многим позже вмешательства формистов. Едва ли близкое знакомство с ним пробудило в Вирле хоть какое-то доверие к медицине.  
То, что стандартной интерфейс-системы у Вирла не было, Ферст Эйда не останавливало. На прикосновения он определенно реагировал. Если он не перезагружается благодаря стыковке, это не значит, что протоколы тоже переписаны. Он был способен воспринимать ласку – как прелюдию к чему-то еще.  
Ферст Эйд подавил желание прошептать: «Что ты хочешь?». Вместо этого он немного усилил напряжение, выводимое на пальцы, и забрался ими поглубже под броню.  
– О-о, – Вирл впервые подал голос. – Не… Дрифт, оста…  
– Продолжай-продолжай, – воодушевленно откликнулся тот. – Тебе понравится, дружище, – и очень тихо добавил: – Я тут.  
Ферст Эйд счел это удивительно трогательным. Дрифт нянчился с перепуганным врекером… и от его паховой пластины Ферст Эйд уже чувствовал жар. Но она его не интересовала. Вот еще, возиться с бывшим коном – как только он вообще удержался во врекерах? Ферст Эйда всегда угнетала эта страница боевой истории отряда. Оставалось только с ней смириться. С ней – и невыносимо навязчивой болтовней Дрифта.  
– Ему нравится пожестче, – прошептал Дрифт и глоссой зацепил пластину над аудиодатчиком. Вирл отрицательно мотнул головой. – У тебя есть все, чтобы его порадовать. Скоро мне даже держать не потребуется…  
Вирл затрясся сильнее, впитывая заряд. Ферст Эйд отстранился на мгновение. Он слышал, как расшумелись кулеры обоих врекеров; даже странно, что Дрифт не пытался поучаствовать.  
Удержаться было сложно. Ферст Эйд вытянул рукоять хлыста из-за спины и активировал слабое напряжение. Оружие, которым он обычно шокировал своих врагов, чтобы обездвижить и перегрузить их системы, вполне могло послужить инструментом удовольствия в опытных руках. Сверкающий энергетический хлыст он без проблем обмотал вокруг ладони – его корпус в совершенстве гасил разряды, а заблокированные контакты не передавали заряд дальше. Так что он мог делать со своим хлыстом, что хотел.  
Зато его прикосновение вызывало у других вспышки в энергосети. При должной регуляции эти вспышки…  
...приносили немало удовольствия.  
Магнитным ключом, встроенным в палец, Ферст Эйд слегка раздвинул пластины брони. Вирл завизжал, и только сила Дрифта спасла Ферст Эйда от множества вмятин. Дрифт даже зашипел что-то вроде «все будет зашибись», а тихое, едва уловленное аудиодатчиками «верь мне» заставило Ферст Эйда возбудиться еще сильнее.  
Какими, оказывается, чувствительными могут быть врекеры.  
И как они могут бояться. Восхитительно бояться.  
Искрящее электричество жадно шипело. Ферст Эйд провел краешком хлыста по щели между пластинами. Напряжение в корпусе Вирла подскочило мгновенно, Ферст Эйд хорошо улавливал это. Он отпустил кончик хлыста и провел им по броне вверх, прислушиваясь к сипению охлаждающих систем.  
Вирл извивался, все еще так призывно запрокинув голову, что Ферст Эйд не выдержал. Он захлестнул хлыст на шее, усилил напряжение, и Вирл едва не взлетел с тонким стоном, реагируя на скачки электричества. Статика окружала его, а Дрифт как будто слегка расслабил пальцы, откинувшись на спину полностью. Его ноги шевельнулись тоже, он слегка задел Ферст Эйда коленом, но тот даже не заметил.  
Другой рукой он вытащил второй хлыст и, найдя достаточно широкий разъем во вскрытой тазовой броне, протолкнул внутрь. Паховый щиток отлетел, обнажая гладкую панель со старыми следами спайки, но под ними, если чуть раздвинуть детали, еще были контакты. Замкнутые, начисто изолированные, но – были. Пробивать изоляцию Ферст Эйд не собирался, калечить – удел других; но зато он собирался заставить Вирла стонать и биться до перезагрузки.  
От страха и наслаждения.  
Включив хлыст, он просунул его глубже, заставляя детали разойтись. Порт был удален полностью, как и вся принимающая система, поэтому на вспышки электричества отзывались стандартные системы – и судорога была бы болезненной, не будь Ферст Эйд осторожен. С тем, чтобы ослабить чувствительность нейросети, у него не было проблем. Для этого опытному медику даже не требуется прямое подключение, достаточно вырубить пару участков простой перегрузкой.  
Вирл исцарапал уже всего Дрифта, да и на Ферст Эйде оставил немало следов. Но тот не был против. Пусть царапает.  
Его маленький крушитель.  
Ферст Эйд, продолжая тянуть на себя захлестнувшийся на шее кнут, извлек из систем Вирла рукоять и дотянулся до предплечья. Касаясь ей, вспыхивающей искрами, стальных лепестков, он раскрутил винт и прижался к врекеру всем корпусом. Увеличивая напряжение, он заставлял серебристо-белые детали раскаляться и дрожать.  
Дрифт рассмеялся.  
– Видишь, Вирл, все зашибись!  
Ему передавалась часть напряжения, и хотя она гасилась о корпус, едва ли это совсем не заводило. Он, в конце концов, был из тех, кто любил отдаваться ощущениям, иначе не ложился бы под скальпель Рэтчета так часто, что это уже попахивало безумием.  
Ферст Эйд, все еще захваченный осознанием, что ему полностью принадлежат стоны и испуганные всхлипы вокалайзера настоящего врекера, направил больше мощности на выведенные на броню контакты, всем корпусом распространяя слабые, ласкающие разряды.  
Подключиться было некуда. В порты, не предназначенные для интерфейса, совать джампер – скорее пытка, чем наслаждение. Впрочем, ограничивать перегрузку прямым подключением Ферст Эйду было не обязательно.  
Он сам может произвести и принять столько зарядов, что в стандартном способе просто нет нужды. В этом они с Вирлом даже похожи.  
Приятно было осознавать такой маленький нюанс.  
Идя сюда, он ожидал чего угодно. За шанс интерфейса с врекером он готов был на многое, почти на все, но невольно предполагал, что скорее ему придется принять чужие причуды, а не…  
А не получить в руки бота, едва контролирующего собственные серво.  
Если бы только Вирл перестал закрываться. Перестал пытаться свести пластины брони. Дал Ферст Эйду без всякого подключения заставить его дрожать, дрожать все сильнее....  
Запах озона улавливался датчиками особенно остро. Прямой контакт с ведущими системами будет гораздо интереснее. Ферст Эйд сможет подобрать силу волны так, чтобы Вирл надолго это запомнил.  
– Давай, откройся, – прошептал он отрывисто, – будет еще лучше.  
Дрифт хмыкнул и отпустил руки Вирла, упираясь пальцами в платформу.  
Ферст Эйд заметить не успел, как тонкие ноги вдруг сомкнулись сзади, острыми супинаторами поддели пластины за его спиной и дернули назад. Наноклик спустя он летел к стене комнаты, а на броне горел след от удара клешни, вспоровшей честплейт.  
Пальцы крепче сжались на рукояти хлыста, и Вирла невольно потащило следом. Сверкающий ошейник на шее нисколько, казалось, его не смущал. Напротив, он, не медля, прыгнул на распластавшегося на полу медика, и Ферст Эйду пришлось шарахнуться в сторону изо всех сил, чтобы не попасть под вонзившееся в пол острие.  
Он испуганно вскрикнул. От волнения сгенерировал волну электричества намного сильнее, чем рассчитывал, и Вирл изогнулся над ним, кашляя вокалайзером и скребя парализованными клешнями, но не убрал острое колено с пояса Ферст Эйда.  
– Дрифт! – заорал тот, пользуясь короткой передышкой.  
Вес «маленького крушителя» был не таким уж маленьким.  
– Ой, – тот сел на платформе и погладил царапины на черно-красном нагруднике, оставленные Вирлом, – я тебя предупреждал, док. Молчи, я говорил. Говорил? Так что – сам дурак.  
Вирл тряхнул головой, одним махом сорвал с себя маску – не заботясь о том, что мнет собственный шлем – и на Ферст Эйда уставился яростно сверкающий оптосенсор. Золото будто налилось энергоном, стало рыжевато-бурым.  
– Вирл, Вирл, я-а-а…  
Клешня сомкнулась на его горле.  
– Я же тебе сказал, он не любит незнакомцев. Пока он боится, он будет стараться не навредить ни кому-то еще, ни себе. А когда он перестает бояться…  
– Останови…  
Дрифт качнул головой:  
– Я его сослуживец, а не тот, кто держит поводок. Тебе лучше быть сейчас очень покладистым, Ферст Эйд, – Дрифт забрался на платформу с ногами, скрестил их и положил руки на колени, демонстрируя, что не собирается вмешиваться. – Постарайся, чтобы он остался доволен. У тебя и правда хорошие шансы, – весело подмигнул он. – Просто помни, что рвать на части он любит больше, чем интерфейс.  
Ферст Эйд с ужасом понял, что его голову тянут вверх, норовя просто отодрать от корпуса. Он вцепился в предплечья Вирла уже не чтобы играть с винтами – чтобы хоть как-нибудь избавиться от пугающего треска. Тот выбил из пальцев левой руки хлыст, второй Ферст Эйд выронил сам.  
– Вирл, Вирл, пожа…  
Вирл всем корпусом подался в сторону, ударяя Ферст Эйда головой о стену.  
– Я хоте…  
Он не слышал. Кажется, ему действительно было лить, что там бормочет пойманный врасплох медик. Кого бы Вирл ни представлял, пока Ферст Эйд молчал, пока он его не видел, эта фантазия парализовала его. А теперь Вирл собирался отомстить за испытанный страх.  
Если подумать, в записях Физитрона Вирл всегда представал двойственной фигурой. Он мало участвовал в развлечениях врекеров – но во время схваток становился одним из самых завораживающих действующих лиц.  
– На поле боя это работает так же, – насмешливо-спокойно продолжал Дрифт.  
Вирл взрезал броню Ферст Эйда без усилий, снизу вверх, не заботясь о том, задевает ли провода и платы. Ферст Эйд хрипло заорал.  
– Вирл у нас не любит сражения. В бою столько шансов стать жертвой. Испытать боль. Умереть. Но лучший способ избавиться от страха – устранить всех врагов. Вырезать все, что может угрожать жизни. Этому его научили врекеры, когда он попал в отряд.  
Кажется, его Вирл тоже не слышал.  
– Такие, как ты, Ферст Эйд, чужаки. Опасные чужаки. Если ты не один из нас… В общем, я уже сказал, – улыбнулся Дрифт, – постарайся его удовлетворить.  
Обесточив все поврежденные цепи, какие мог, Ферст Эйд направил максимум напряжения на бедра. Вжатое в них колено Вирла дрогнуло, он изогнул шею, низко наклоняя голову. Как будто с интересом.  
Ферст Эйд подался бедрами вверх, одновременно пуская электричество по пальцам – и то запрыгало искрами вокруг его ладоней, крепко вжавшихся в винты. Теперь он извивался под врекером, стараясь придать периодичности разрядов ритм нарастающей пульсации.  
Вирл резко вдавил Ферст Эйда в пол головой и сдвинулся, захватывая корпус ногами в клещи. Тот почувствовал, как мнется броня, но побоялся пискнуть. Вирл все еще мог отщипнуть ему голову, как будто крепления были из пластика.  
Другая клешня замерла внутри корпуса, пока что не проламываясь глубже..  
Боль Ферст Эйда не так пугала, как смерть.  
На каждую вспышку оптосенсор Вирла отзывался сиянием с новой силой. Ферст Эйд выкинул из процессора мысль о том, что придется большей частью восстанавливать тонкую работу – Вирл ерзал на нем так сильно, что сдирал старательно выведенные контакты, ломал необычно настроенную энергосеть. Количество коротких замыканий росло.  
Жар в груди Ферст Эйда тоже вспыхивал все чаще. Экспериментальная камера, которой он обладал, позволяла генерировать энергию из самой искры, и поэтому Ферст Эйд, несмотря на маленький корпус, мог выдать очень мощный разряд. Вот только после этого ему требовалось время на восстановление. Если он решит вырубить Вирла, у него будет один маленький шанс выжить. Но если врекер, переживший насильственную эмпурату и шлак знает сколько еще ужасов, не вырубится сразу, то Ферст Эйд гарантированно станет дезактивом в доли наноклика.  
А вот перегрузка от удовольствия – альтернативного стандартному интерфейсу, но по сути не так уж сильно отличающегося – обычно длится дольше.  
Вирл, очевидно, привыкший к такого рода развлечениям, не так уж легко терял контроль над системами. Ему требовалось особенно сильное напряжение, даже больше, он его хотел. Это давало Ферст Эйду надежду. Вирл ловил разряды всем корпусом, дергал головой, терся ей о натянутый электрический хлыст, воспринимая его уколы как ласку.  
Можно было сказать, что Ферст Эйду удалось немного смягчить его.  
– О-о, ты не с тем связался, – сквозь статику прошипел Вирл; сбоящий вокалайзер обрывал слова на середине, – не с тем, док, как там тебя… не с тем…  
– Вирл, по…  
Лезвие протолкнулось под маску снизу, извещение об утечке энергона вспыхнуло на внутреннем экране. Ферст Эйд заткнулся в тот же наноклик и увеличил амплитуду тока.  
– Я тебя вскрою и размажу… вскрою и…  
Вирл нервно выкрикнул что-то невнятное, когда Ферст Эйд выдал целую череду зарядов один за другом, стараясь прижаться к врекеру сильнее. Пушки, давившие на честплейт, опасно потеплели.  
– Бесполезный… ш-ш… мелкий… шлак…  
По лезвию врекера заряд бил Ферст Эйда прямо в узлы под шлемом. Оптика вырубалась, мозговой модуль подавал сигналы на аварийное отключение, но представление о том, что Вирл способен с ним сделать, если Ферст Эйд вдруг перестанет удовлетворять его, заставляло оставаться в онлайне.  
Когда Вирл выдернул клешню из-под маски – та треснула с краю – и нервно процарапал ей пол, Ферст Эйд понял, что системы врекера наконец-то начинают сдаваться.  
Ферст Эйд уже сам был близок к отключению. Он едва управлял руками, когда потянулся, чтобы снять хлыст с шеи, и, выкрутив мощность на среднюю, просунул в щель под честплейтом Вирла. Электрическая вспышка выбила предохранители врекера. Все внешние контакты Ферст Эйда были активированы и работали с максимальной восприимчивостью, поэтому откат он принял остро и с болезненным нетерпением.  
Вирл рухнул на него, проломив пушками черные блоки над плечами.  
Несмотря на боль, Ферст Эйд, чувствуя опасную слабость искры, был вынужден поддаться требованиям аварийных систем и уйти в перезагрузку.

Он вернулся в онлайн и понял, что ему все еще тяжело. Адаптированные к сильным разрядам системы не слишком пострадали, а вот корпус…  
– Как я и обещал, – Дрифт толкнул мыском ступни шлем Ферст Эйда, и голова бессильно мотнулась в сторону, – ты получил врекера в коллекцию.  
Он подхватил Вирла поперек корпуса, вытащил у него из груди рукоятку хлыста и небрежно бросил рядом с Ферст Эйдом. Затем оттащил товарища на платформу и уложил, отработанным заботливым движением расправив его лопасти.  
Ферст Эйд, придерживая вспоротые пластины, попытался сесть.  
– Хочешь жить – советую убраться раньше, чем он очнется. Врекеры, знаешь, не любят долго нежиться. И я надеюсь, ты заглянешь сегодня с оплатой, – Дрифт присел на корточки рядом с закашлявшимся Ферст Эйдом.  
Тот одарил его злой вспышкой разбитого визора, утирая струю энергона, стекающую из-под маски. На протянутую руку надеяться было нечего. Дрифт, смеясь, выпрямился и ушел.  
Вирл казался неподвижным и… сияющим. На его серебристых пластинах именно так отражался свет, даже когда они были измазаны энергоном. Ферст Эйд подобрал второй хлыст у его платформы и, опираясь на край, замер.  
Именно так ты узнаешь о врекерах больше, чем написал Физитрон. Или становишься свидетелем их действий в бою, или… или добиваешься личной встречи.  
Удивительная восприимчивость корпуса… и удивительная красота. Ферст Эйд все же находил в эмпурате что-то завораживающее, хотя даже отдаленно не был одним из оголтелых религиозных фанатиков.  
Он не мог забыть, как Вирл дрожал под его руками.  
Почти так же, как несколько кликов спустя он сам трясся от ужаса, опасаясь, что мощный удар клешни погасит искру навсегда.  
Ферст Эйд не мог не признать, что этот слом поведения был пусть неожиданным и опасным, но любопытным, и…  
Когда серво Вирла сократились – энергосеть восстанавливалась после перегрузки – Ферст Эйд торопливо похромал к двери. Прогулка по «Лост Лайту» в таком виде может стать позорной и даже опасной, но с болтунами он справляться умеет, а опаснее этой каюты сейчас для него места нет.

*

Дрифт сжал ладонь на проводах, свернувшихся в скрутку, и, стиснув денты, откинулся назад. Дата-карта, данные с которой он загрузил прямо в свою память, уже была уничтожена. Зато ее содержимое сохранилось там, где Дрифт мог найти ему хорошее применение.  
Ферст Эйд, со свойственной ему изворотливостью, как-то протащил камеры в лабораторию Рэтчета. Маленький кусок записи, который он скинул Дрифту, чтобы привлечь внимание, содержал только пару эпизодов. Один, где Рэтчет погружал тонкие сверла в распахнутый и зафиксированный рот Дрифта, другой – где восстанавливал бедренную броню, выломанную во время очередной стычки.  
Это была всего лишь запись работы, заснятая операция, но Дрифт не мог избавиться от мысли, что смотрит очень… особенное порно. Предназначенное специально для него.  
Ферст Эйд не стал испытывать судьбу и действительно передал остальные записи. Возможно, не все, что у него было, но достаточно, чтобы пока Дрифт был удовлетворен. Просьбы не сообщать Рэтчету о камерах Дрифт не дождался, но он и так не собирался этого делать. Если из Ферст Эйда можно будет вытряхнуть больше…  
Мысли о Ферст Эйде растаяли, когда Рэтчет на записи приподнял его за подбородок, осматривая денты. Пальцем оттянул губу. Боль слабо зашевелилась в памяти Дрифта электронным призраком и погасла, сдаваясь перед восхищением. Смотреть со стороны – переживать прикосновения Рэтчета снова – было так...  
Дрифт застонал, проталкивая руку в порт под активированным джампером. Всякий раз, закусывая губу, он вспарывал себе фейсплейт этими самыми клыками, но…  
Как было удержаться?  
Недавно усовершенствованные Рэтчетом сверхподвижные пальцы легко сдвинулись так, чтобы внутрь вошла вся кисть. Дрифт шире развел бедра.  
На внутреннем экране выкрашенные в темно-красный руки лепили из него то, чего Рэтчету хотелось. И глядя на то, как его собственный корпус поддается, как вздрагивают затронутые воздействием серво, как Рэтчет склоняется над ним ниже, сосредоточенно исследуя, безапелляционно вмешиваясь в конструкцию, Дрифт отчаянно сбрасывал напряжение с кончиков пальцев на разъемы в стенках порта. Чаще, чаще, чаще.  
Жарче.  
Он не прогадал от сделки. Вирл, конечно, до сих пор дулся, но он снова пришел к Сверву, так что, возможно, они все уладят. Врекеры всегда улаживают дела между собой. И потом, Ферст Эйд действительно неплохой партнер для него, надо только свыкнуться с этой мыслью.  
Зато Дрифт сегодня уйдет в перезагрузку, представляя пальцы Рэтчета у себя во рту. И на этот раз он сможет шевелить губами и глоссой, чтобы…  
Влажно хлюпнула извлекаемая кисть. Дрифт влажной, в масле и хладагенте, рукой провел по джамперу от основания вверх, сдавливая витки крепче. Штекеры заискрили, соприкасаясь. Он застонал.  
…получить удовольствие. Его очередь.


End file.
